1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement delivery management apparatus and an advertisement delivery management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid spread of a network, such as the Internet, advertisements have been actively delivered through the network. As an aspect of the delivery of the advertisements, display advertising has been known which displays image or video advertisements in a predetermined space of a page (hereinafter, referred to as an advertisement delivery target page) which is an advertisement delivery target.
In the display advertising, advertisements are delivered to a user who has user attributes (for example, sex, age, and favorite) designated by an advertiser. Therefore, advertisements are effectively delivered (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-238020).
In the delivery of the advertisements, when the user who has accessed the advertisement delivery target page has the user attributes designated by the advertiser, advertisements are delivered. Therefore, it is preferable to predict a delivery target user, who will be the future advertisement delivery destination, as a future log and to accept an order from the advertiser on the basis of the future log.
However, it is difficult to accurately predict the delivery target user, who will be the future advertisement delivery destination, so as to be identical to the user who actually accesses the advertisement delivery target page. Therefore, it is difficult to perform a process of accepting an advertisement delivery order request with high accuracy.